Hydrophobic coatings, including those for aerospace applications, are generally made of polymeric materials which break down and/or degrade over time. The polymeric coatings generally only last for a short period of time. This leads to the necessity to constantly monitor and/or replace the coatings. Thus, it is costly and troublesome in maintaining the aerospace equipment.
There is a need for the development of new types of hydrophobic coatings that are low cost, highly corrosion resistant, and easy to maintain. It is also desirable to have a cost effective way of forming the hydrophobic coatings on a substrate (e.g., tools, equipment, and machinery).